Life After Breaking Dawn
by kat.of.the.rina
Summary: Bella, Edward are having a happy life with Renesmee but then someone in Bella's mortal life comes to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Life after Breaking Dawn

Chapter One

Edward grabbed the stroller as I pulled Renesmee out the door. We were planning to do our usual walk around the park and then be picked up by either Jacob or Alice. Edward held the stroller as Renesmee and I raced each other to the park. Only minutes later we were there, I placed Renesmee on the seat and Edward started pushing it along. We reached the park and as Renesmee raced off to play on the swings and slides, I looked around at the families around. By far we were the youngest here.

Just as I Renesmee tugged my hand telling me that she wanted me to push her, runner came up from the woods. I stared at him. He looked just like my ex-boyfriend, Mason from Phoenix, my home town. His hair was shorter than before and was a darker brown. I continued staring until Edward reached for my hand.

'You're blocking me out again,' he whispered, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' I whispered back.

I followed Renesmee before she pulled my arm out with such force and started pushing the swing. I lightly pushed the swing so that she was air born. Just as I did the third push, someone tapped me on the shoulder. Thinking that it was a mother wanting to use the swing or Edward, I swivelled around and faced the Mason look-a-like.

'Izzy? I thought it was you,' he said in a deep voice.

'Mason?' I said.

His eyes weren't the same as they were they were nearly black and he had changed he had look darker maybe even evil. I stared at him as he stared back.

'You look so different!' he exclaimed as he hugged me.

I was surprised at how strong he was, he hugged me nearly as tight as Renesmee did. I pulled back to see that Edward was standing right beside me holding Renesmee.

'Oh! Hi, sorry! Are you babysitting because she looks just like you, or-' he started saying, he always talked too much.

'She's our daughter,' Edward said cutting him off, 'Bella, would you like to introduce him?'

'Oh, right. Edward, this is Mason, my _ex_-boyfriend from Pheonix. Mason, this is Edward my husband and my daughter, Renesmee,' I explained.

Edward and Mason shook hands while Renesmee look on.

'Well, hello there! You look as beautiful as your mother!' he said sweetly at her.

Renesmee's hair hadn't had a haircut yet, so it came down to her waist in small ringlets flowing down her back. As Mason said that, Renesmee scrambled toward me, I picked her up and she gave me another vision. This time it was scaring. I saw flashes of all the vampires Edward and his family fought against only a month ago.

I came to and both guys were staring at me. I whispered in her ear to show her daddy and she held out her hand to him. Only seconds later he pulled away.

'So tell me about yourself. Why'd you come here?' Edward said formally.

'I actually came here to find Izzy, here!' Mason said.

'I see,' Edward looked at his watch, 'Well, we better get going. Don't want to be late for dinner!'

I stumbled after Edward and waved goodbye to Mason. I let Renesmee down from my arms and let her hold my hand. This time, no visions came.

'I assumed from your and his expression that he was one of your boyfriends?' Edward asked.

'Yeah, he is. He was the last one before you!' I said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'So, tell me more about this Mason guy,' Edward changed the silence, when we were sitting at the huge dining table, after Renesmee drifted to sleep in her room.

'Well, if you really want to know, we dated for 2 years…um…..' I started saying.

'Anything else I should know?' Edward prompted me.

'No,' I said.

'Well, when Jacob picked us up, he noticed that someone was following us and he seemed to be a vampire,' Edward looked up from his book.

'Oh, I never really believed in them back then. So I didn't notice!' I replied.

'Jacob said he smelt sort of like what Victoria's scent was,' he mumbled, trying to hide it from me

My throat tightened at the sound of her name. Last time I heard it, her name was used because she was killed. I never thought about her anymore, I didn't need to either.

'So, does that mean she's alive,' I stammered.

'No! Of course not,' he exclaimed and held my hand, 'It just means that she may have created him around the time she was trying to find you!'

'Maybe I could meet with him sometime to ask,' I suggested.

'No! You are new to all of this!' Edward exclaimed.

'I've been like this for a month or even longer. You and Alice have taught me everything I could know, I think I would be fine!' I stomped upstairs and had a shower.

_To Mason_

_I know I just saw you earlier in the week, but I was wondering if we could catch up sometime._

_Could I meet you tomorrow where we met?_

_Hope to see you!_

_Bella_

'Edward! I emailed him,' I shouted upstairs where he was playing with Renesmee.

'Fine but someone is going to be there if anything happens!' he shouted back.

I flicked back to my chat online chat with Jessica and Angela from my high school but just as I did, I noticed the Mason had replied.

_Sure! _

_Cant wait to see you_

_Mason_

I glanced at Alice who was sitting on the couch with Jasper. I walked up to her and asked if she could come with me to meet Mason.

I woke up to see no one was sleeping next to me, instead on the pillow was a note explaining that Edward had some business to do with Carlisle and Emmett. I walked into my wardrobe trying to find something to wear. I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, converses and one of my sloppy joes, it made me look slightly average.

I grabbed my phone and wallet, and descended the stairs.

'No!' Alice said behind me.

'What?' I asked, confused.

'If you want to be one of us, you gotta dress like us. We have a reputation of wearing the best clothes around! Come,' Alice said gesturing me toward her room.

I walked inside to see clothes hanging everywhere. Her room was a wardrobe.

'Wear this,' she said holding out a knitted top and pushing a black, Gucci blazer to me, 'and this.'

I changed my tops and pulled them on, they were a perfect fit. I glanced up at Alice to see she was nodding. Then passing a pair of red high heels.

'Now you look like one of us!' Alice said hurrying out.

I raced after her and climbed into her car. The silver Mercedes.

We sped of leaving Renesmee in the safe hands of Emmett and Rosalie. We arrived at the park to see Mason already there. I glanced at the clock to see that I was 10 minutes early, he must have been 15 minutes early. I jumped out nearly slipping over on the ice but just as I steadied myself Mason was there to catch me.

'Nice to see you again!' Mason exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I glanced at his feet then up to his head. He looked the same as before except he had swapped the sports shorts and t-shirt for a pair jeans and more casual t-shirt. He looked really different from before, he didn't have any pimples and didn't look like he had contacts in.

'So, how are you?' I asked.

'Okay, you?' he replied.

'I'm good,' I said lamely, 'Why did you move here?'

'I actually moved here because of you. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, I just wanted you to not have to lug a worry with you. But I see you didn't,' he mumbled, 'Edward seems like a nice guy. Kinda serious and old fashioned.'

'Oh well we all have our reasons,' I half lied.

'Listen, don't freak out or anything but I'm going to try something,' he said.

'What do you-' I started saying.

He threw a punch at my head but before it hit my face, my hand shot out in defence and grabbed it. I even twisted hard because that's what Edward and Jasper had taught me. He cried out in pain and I let go.

'How long?' he winced.

'What?' I questioned.

He let out a breathe, 'How long have you been a vampire?'

'Oh,' I wasn't expecting this question, 'I gave birth to Renesmee and after that I turned. You?'

'About a month after you left, this girl called Victoria started following me around and then one morning I woke up like this,' he pointed to himself.

'So you're telling me, you don't know anything about Victoria or why see was there?' I said.

'All I knew was that she knew you and wanted to find you, so I agreed to move here with her,' he explained, 'One night, she said we was going on a hunt so I stayed at the house, doing some online classes and around one when she normally came back, she didn't. I have to admit, I didn't really care!'

'Wait so you didn't know that she was hunting me down, to kill me and that she was the biggest enemy of all of Edward's family?' I asked surprised.

'I just said I didn't know anything. I actually came to help her and I wanted to know if you'd go out with me again,' he asked, 'Would you?'

'No!' I exclaimed, did he not understand that I was married.

'You know that I'll never give up right?' Mason said, 'I'll even fight.'

'Hey! You're bothering her!' a voice said behind me.

I turned to see that Edward was standing behind me with Emmett and Alice flanking him. This was going to get messy.

'What are you doing here?' I asked Edward and Emmett.

'Alice had one of her visions where Mason was trying to kiss you!' he growled, 'I got Emmett to come because….well you know.'

'Oh, well I guess I should go then, I don't want Renesmee to get lonely,' I said, walking towards them.

Once Renesmee was by herself with Esme and she threw a fit because everyone was out hunting. We were out for half an hour and in that time she had thrown a chair at Esme, smashed the tv in the living room and had ripped the couch. In the end we figured out near to leave her alone.

'She's fine, Jasper's there as well. Alice can you take Bella home? I need to talk to Mason here,' he said kissing my forehead before Alice grabbed my hand. I looked back at both of them to see they were staring back at me. We turned the corner so that they were out of sight.

'Mummy!' a shrill voice said as I closed the door behind me.

'Hi, Renesmee! Were you good for Aunty Rosalie and Uncle Jasper?' I hugged her.

'Aunty Rosalie and Uncle Jasper are over there,' she pointed to where 2 people were tied together.

Renesmee made tied their hands together and they were unable to move. As they saw us, they struggled until Alice dashed over, cut the ropes and pulled the towels from their mouths.

They both gasped for breathe until Jasper spoke, 'Renesmee's is so much like her mother.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' I asked.

'She's strong willed. We told her to eat her lettuce for lunch and then after pestering her to, she tied us up and put rags over our mouths.

'Sorry I'm late!' a muffled voice.

I turned to see Edward holding his hanky to his face which was covered in blood, I heard Alice dash to the kitchen and next thing I knew she was dabbing Edward's face. I grabbed Renesmee from under her arms and walked to her room. I told her that I had to do something and someone would come in to play with her. She started to protest but I told her that it was very important and I would go with shopping with her tomorrow. She was like every average 6 year old girl. She wanted to be a princess and loved fashion but the only difference was that she was part vampire.

She squealed and I closed the door behind me. I grabbed the first aid kit and dashed the were I thought they were. Just as I set the box down, Edward lifted the new towel and I saw the he had a small black eye which was slowly decreasing.

'Please explain what happened,' I gushed as I grabbed him hand after he dropped the towel from his face.


End file.
